Where Loyalties Lie
by Taxima
Summary: Was Saïx truly the loyal second-in-command? Xemnas doesn't believe so. One-shot


What could he possibly want now? It made no sense. The two conversed in the Round Room just moments ago, why would the Superior want to speak with him in the Alter of Naught? But, it was an order, and orders had to be carried out. And so the darkness rose against the white floor, pooling into the familiar entrance to the corridors, only to fade away leaving behind the blue haired traveler. And just as he expected, there stood Xemnas. Gazing up at Kingdom Hearts. Though, who could blame him? Saïx himself allowed those golden eyes to stare up into the ultimate symbol of his most sought after desire. But that would have to wait for another time. There was a question to settle. "You summoned me, Lord Xemnas?" But the second those words left his lips, the Luna Diviner found himself surrounded by transparent cubes forming a sort of cage around him. To what might have been horror, were he a human, Saïx saw that six Sorcerer Nobodies were floating in a circle around him, keeping the cage strong against him. It was at this time that life seemed to return to the silver haired shell, his head lowering, then turning. Soon those orange eyes fell against the gold, in that empty stare that could chill a human to the soul. "You have much to explain to me, traitor."

That word quickly drowned out the rage Saïx had begun to build, and silenced any protests to be set free. Traitor. Xemnas accused him of... "You must be mistaken. I've done nothing if not aided the growth of Kingdom Hearts, of our goal as an Organization." But Xemnas simply took a few steps closer, entering the center of the highest point of their castle. His face remained that cold emptiness, with no means of judging his next action. "Although this is in fact true, the motives for assisting me are what you hid. And now I see that you have been entirely selfish as my second in command." Selfish? Xemnas had the gall to call him that? There's a term for that; Hypocrisy. But he said nothing, as Xemnas continued. "I must admit, I have had my suspicions over the time Roxas was in our midst, though only now have these unpleasant thoughts been shown to be true... through Demyx."

Demyx. Recently sent to the darkness at the hands of Sora. He was told that it was an order from Xemnas to deal with the traitor Roxas, who had returned to his human half. At least, that's what he was _told_. The clown would believe anything if you said the words were from the Superior. "You knew," his voice came in, breaking Saïx's thought. "You knew that he was one of the only ones truly loyal to the Organization, loyal to me. And you knew when properly motivated, the Melodious Nocturne can be a very lethal force, one you didn't wish to deal with. Is that right?" No response, other than bared teeth. So Saïx was showing false emotions yet again. He seemed to have a habit of that. That ever present cold indifference nothing more than a facade. He was getting to Number VII; it was time to put this to rest. "I will ask just one question, Saïx. Why? Why you, of all Nobodies, would go against me?"

What was the point in hiding it now? Xemnas had him. Besides, deep down... Saïx wanted this to happen. He wanted to be able to say these words to that face, with every bite he could manage. "Because the one thing you promised. The one thing we desired more than anything in the universe, you wanted nothing to do with it. You were never going to give us our hearts, you only wanted the power behind the hearts! I meant what I said. I am nothing if not loyal to the Organization. The _reason_ it was founded! Not to serve your selfish ambition. So be done with it, eliminate the traitor, as you would word it." With that, the Luna Diviner shut his eyes, ready to feel the cold relentless nothing. Would he be nothing more than a Dusk, or simply be destroyed on the spot? Whatever happens, will happen. Another step closer, that monotone voice spoke yet again. "Had the likes of Marluxia been so forward with me... He may have still been standing here today."

That was the last thing he expected to hear. Stranger still, Xemnas waved his hand, and the cubes vanished. The Sorcerers had been ordered to stand down. This had Number VII more than a little confused, but still on edge, what was Number I getting at? Stranger still, there was laughter in the air. A low sort of chuckle. Was...was the Superior...laughing? But it soon died away, as he began to talk again. "I was positive that my true intentions for Kingdom Hearts was kept under tighter lock from everyone else. Perhaps I have let myself grow careless now that we are so close to completing it. And yet, there is still much to be done. Which is why I have a proposition for you." A proposition? What was he going on about? So far these last few minutes haven't made any sense. "What do you mean? Why haven't you tried to do away with me?" What angle was the Superior working? The man shook his head, oddly smiling as he spoke. "Kingdom Hearts has yet to be complete. As it stands, neither of us can finish it without what barely remains of my Organization. So, I propose we make a friendly wager."

"A wager?" Now if Saïx had a heart, it would be his turn to laugh. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought you've spent too much time with Luxord." But rather than make a reply to that, Xemnas turned to look to the heart shaped moon once more. "We both desire what Kingdom Hearts has to offer. You were correct, I desire the power Kingdom Hearts has to offer. Though what I plan to use it for stays with me, I trust," No reply. Even if Saïx knew, who would care at this point? "And you desire to have your heart back, to be shackled by it. But it is not finished, and there are those who could hinder our plans still." Something a kin to inspiration came to Saïx then. Maybe he's simply heard so many of Xemnas' speeches he could almost predict their outcome. "And when every thing's said and done? When Kingdom Hearts is ready, and no one can stop us?" Xemnas turned again, locking amber eyes with gold. "Then we may have a challenge. A contest, to test strength, our resolve in our dreams, and we will see who is fit to lead...and who must follow." A battle down the road? Was this a joke? "Or," Cut in Xemnas once again, this time, his hand was alight. That too familiar chaos of lightning and distorted air. Nothingness. "I could simply do away with you now. I would have a difficult time finishing Kingdom Hearts, but I am sure I can manage."

No highway option it seemed. Saïx looked again to the moon. His heart...he could almost reach out and take it, couldn't he? But almost wasn't enough. Besides, if this was the battlefield, Kingdom Hearts could level their playing field. Saïx let a smile grace his lips, his eyes falling to Xemnas who was now at arm's length from him. He was accepting a traitor in his circle, treating him as a friend. The thought was laughable. But Saïx looked down. Xemnas' hand was outstretched to him. A simple gesture, but so much was tied to it. Their eyes met again, when two gloved hands gripped each other sealing the deal. "I accept, Superior of the In-Between." "I am looking forward to this, Luna Diviner."

=*=

"Yes... Kingdom Hearts... Rejoice, and feast on these hearts we offer! Shine you pale light on this empty realm... Share your power with all Nobodies!" His arms stretched up to this great force of nature before him. As hundreds of red lights traveled up to be drowned out by that pale yellow. Kingdom Hearts. So large now, so full of rage, hatred, envy, and power. So much raw power. The means to reshape this universe. To master that which was once masterless, to have nothing...control _everything_. But the sound of swirling darkness soon filled the air, and a voice began to speak. "Xemnas. Is Kingdom Hearts ready?" And slowly his arms lowered. Of course, Saïx. Xemnas had almost forgotten their agreement. That bite in his voice was subtle, but present. He had forgone his formalities with Xemnas when they were alone. Though he did keep the face of the loyal second in command, when any others were around. "Very soon." It was such a contrast, Xemnas' drawn monotone voice to Saïx's sharp questioning. "Then, I can end this chrade?" This was it, they were this close now. With one threat, it was time to throw away this false loyalty. All that was left was Sora. When he was gone, they could finally see. Would he finally have his heart...or just have power? Xemnas turned to face his new found foe, only one word left to say to him. "Indeed." With this, a very pleased smile made its way to the surface. Though on Saïx, one might confuse it for one of malicous intent. "How I've waited to hear that."

=*=

"Why... Kingdom Hearts... Where is my heart?" He could almost hear those words from his throne. Here Xemnas was, waiting for the outcome. And so it came to pass. Xigbar, Luxord, and now Saïx. Everyone was gone. Only one throne still had an occupant. The rest were nothing more than headstones. So this was where he was left. Lord of an empty castle. Superior of nothing. He was all that was left. The first of the Organization, now was the only one of the Organization. And yet, in this moment, when one would reflect in sorrow at his fallen comrades, Xemnas...found laughter. He was laughing, a low chuckle. But it slowly escalated. Here he was, the last man standing. He had won. He won out against Saïx, against _all_ of the Organization, all of the traitors. He continued to laugh, more and more, louder and louder. Things couldn't have been more perfect! Kingdom Hearts was his and his alone now, he was free to do with it as he saw fit, with no opposition. He continued to laugh, putting a hand to his face as if to steady himself. By the light, Xemnas hadn't laughed like this since his days as a human. He most likely would have continued to laugh, had the Sorcerer not come into existence beside his throne, bowing its cloth like head.

_"...Eminence. Something befalls Kingdom Hearts."_


End file.
